shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Guddo Rakku
Guddo Rakku is a free-lance swordsman who bounty hunts for a living. All the enemies that he has defeated has refered to him as the "Weapon Executioner" due to his tendency to break his opponents weapons during their fights. As he wanders around, he seeks duels with swordsman to become stronger and goes on treasure hunts to satisfy his quench for adventure. He saves many people as he can as he spots troubles caused by criminals and vicious pirates. He is wanted by the Marines for defeating infamous pirates and commiting many eat & runs crimes; however, he pays his tabs a few days afterwards with the money he earned from turning in criminals that he defeated. Despite this, the Marines attempt to capture him everytime Rakku wants the reward for his bounty hunting service. Rakku still recieves the money by robbing marine banks but only the specific amount of the bounty that he deserved. Unknownst to him, he has a second epithet that was given to him by the people that he saved, "The Great Wind." Appearance Rakku is an lean yet muscular, average sized young man with blue spikey hair. He usually have a happy expression on his face or have a bored look. He always carries around his two swords, Ryuuzan Tenjousaku, bundled up in his black silk obi (sash) with gold lining on his left hip, allowing him to easily draw them with his right hand. Rakku always wears a blue cotton robe over his T-shirt. On the back of the robe, the kanji of wind is boldly displayed. He usually wears a red or yellow Criminal brand T-shirt underneath but its design varies from time to time with dragons, skulls, crazy kanji, weapons, jokes, or just plain color. He consistently wears his T-shirt untucked with lightly loose black or dark blue trousers with a imbeed floral design that cut below the knee. He wears sandals without socks because he hates to wear socks and enjoys feeling the air with his feet. Rakku's body is covered with scars from his intense swordsman training, hunting down pirates and other criminals and sword duels. The most notable scars that he acquired are a large diagonal one that runs across his chest during the Berserk Pirate Incident at Wado and a massive scar that resembles lightning from the front of his upper left chest to his back when he lost against with the world's greatest swordsman, Mihawk, in a duel. Also, he recieved multiple scars from Psycho the Walking Gullotine. He gave Rakku two scars on his neck from his attempt to decapitate him, two scars on each hand, one scar that goes around his right arm due to cutting his arm off and reattachment surgery, and three large horizontal scars on his chest. On his right arm, he has a tattoo of the cross and crescent moon mustache symbol that resembles a silhouette of Whitebeard's Jolly Roger to signify his friendship with the Whitebeard pirates, mainly, Ace and Vista. As a memento to his deceased childhood friend, Sakaya, he wears her black kimono obi (sash) with gold lining around his robe as a men's belt. Personality Guddo Rakku is an adventurous person who wants to live life to it fullest. He would get excited at any mention of treasure and would try to look it for the joy of the hunt. If he sits still, he would try to do something or sleep as he hates boredom. If he gets so bored to a certain point, he would do something bizzare like rapidly jumping all over the place while claiming that he is a ghost, make drum sounds by banging his shealthed sword on buildings while singing nonsense, just play a game he just made up on the spot, or talk by himself with multiple personalities. Rakku has a child-like personality and behaves naive when it comes to flashly and incredibly large objects and animals especially cats and dragons. Rakku enjoys comedy and loves to hear jokes and laugh at them whenever he could. He loves to make witty comments and jokes to make his friends laugh which is well implemented in his strategies in psychology warfare against his opponents. Overall, he loves laughter as he sees it as a sign of joy and harmony. He has a slight temper whenever anyone insults or makes fun of any idea that he come ups when a decision is needed which he reacted with a childlike trantum. His ideas are so unusually creative, they are bizarre and his ideas actually work, people around him are always so surprised to the point that they even questioned their sense of reality. As a result, his friends always described him as a crazy and unpredicatble guy as they can not keep up with what he's thinking at the moment. Even though, he travels alone around the world, he actually seeks out for companionship so he would not be lonely. He values his friends more than his life and would do anything to protect and save them even at the cost of his life. Ever since he saw his childhood friend, Sakaya, die in his hands, he blamed himself for being so helplessness and not to be able to save her. He still feels sorrow from her death to this day and kept her obi that she wore on the day she died (sash) as a reminder to his failure to save her in the past. Ever since, he became determined to not let anyone die in front of him again no matter what and even went so far to persistently follow Kozuka, a legendary swordsman, everywhere he goes including dangerous terrains that a normal person would not survive in, to ask him to personally train him in swordsmanship. Rakku believed that if he could become the strongest swordsman in the world, no one would had to die because he would be able to protect them. Even though, Kozuka continously refused to train him and told him to get lost, Rakku still hung around him and tried to copy his sword style and his training exercises despite the fact that he could easily die from even attempting to imitate his rigorous abnormal training regime. Finally after one year of doing so, Kozuka finally gave in after being so impressed with his annoying but impressive determination and offically took him as an apprentice. Rakku's goal to become the strong to help others in similar situations that he experienced before, has developed his protective and good-willed nature towards others even strangers which reach to the point he becomes a overly obsessive worry wart concerning the safety of his friends. Also he would help anyone in danger without asking for anything in return; however, he would not be too immoral to ask for food after he finishes a fight. As a result of his bold actions, unknownst to him, the people that he saved would refer to him as "The Great Wind" as they would recognize the Wind Kanji on his back as a sign of heroism. Whenever he fights, if the situation demands it, he would try to led his opponent into less crowded areas to prevent any causalities. He also prefers to not let people especially the children to oversees his fights as he did not want their innocence to be ruined if the fight becomes ugly. He also prefer to fight battles (especially life or death battles) by himself and even kept certain facts and secrets to himself as he doesn't want anyone else to get involved with danger which annoys his comrades as they see him as a stubborn and stupid person who does not put enough trust in other to take care of themselves in serious situations. Whenever he is with children, his usual behavior converts into a caring parental nature even in drastic situations since he feels as ease with them since they remind him of his youth and wanted them to live out their youth untainted unlike his. He likes to fight as he finds battles as a thrilling experience and good way to exercise but he does not like to kill as he sees life as a irreplacable and precious thing. lHe would seek out duels with other swordsman in order to become stronger and perfect his fighting skills especially his swordsmanship. He would not care how much stronger his opponents as he sees it as an interesting challenge to overcome and to become stronger faster. He would usually bond with his opponents in his sword duels even if they do not get along, they would still respect each other's strength no matter who the victor of the duel is. Afterwards, they would party and share their life stories and truly become friends. This is how he bonded with his first friend that is a pirate, Joudan the Laughing Omen, Captain of the Conman Pirates. Afterwards, he even bonded with Flower Vista, the 5th commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, whom introduced him to FireFist Ace and afterwards, Whitebeard. Rakku decided to bounty-hunt for a living as a way to protect the weak from the strong. He could have joined the Marines after he finished his training with his master but he thought that he lose some of his freedom to explore the world. Also, he felt that there was something about odd about some of the Marine officer's sense of justice when he met them at Nikki Island when he assisted them in the capture of a pirate crew, The Origami Pirates. Ever since, he felt that he could not completely trust the Marines and remain cautious of their actions. Rakku despises pirates ever since the Berserk Pirate Incident resulted in the destruction of his hometown and the death of his childhood friend, Sakaya. However, his perception on pirates changed after he met Joudan even though they had a rocky start in their friendship, he got rid his first bad impression on pirates and started to view pirates in a different light and decided that there are actually good pirates after all. Ever since, he became friends with more pirates (if he thinks they're good pirates) and decides not to collect their bounty since he would not want to turn in a friend to the Marines. As for the pirates and criminals he doesn't like, he would collect their bounty and turn them in the Marines after defeating them. Rakku usually break his opponents' weapons as a sign to them that he destroy their beliefs and sense of justice and the so-called strength that they believe in, which earned him the title, "Weapon Executioner," which all of those he defeated seem to unanimously agree as they debated that Rakku is a weapon that killed them by ridding of their prupose in life. Rakku would even go over the line to kill criminals if they incur his wrath by killing someone close to him or others. If he ever sees someone showing signs of weakness in dangerous and serious situations, he would forgive for being scared but if they could have done something, he would berate for being weak-minded and would encourage them to fight for their beliefs even by unorthodox methods. Whenever Rakku runs out of money and is starving, he would commit eat & run flawlessly although many times, he was very close to be captured by the Marines. Rakku would feel guilty for his actions so he would try to pay back his restaurtant bills as possible after collecting a bounty on a criminal he capture. But after comitting so many eat & runs and becoming infamous for defeating many dangerous pirates, it has become more diffcult for him to collect his bounties as the Marines would try to capture him whenever he tries to collect his reward for defeating and turning in wanted criminals. As a result, he had to rob Marine banks to get his specific amount of reward that he deserves for his bounty-hunting servise. Because of his crimes, Rakku becomes very cautious whenever he is around Marines because he was always tired of escaping from the Marine's relentless pursuits. Especially since he can't seriously hit them since they have done anything wrong and just serving their duty as Marine Officers. Too well for Rakku's standards. Abilities and powers Overall, Guddo Rakku is a powerful fighter and has become a famed bounty hunter for defeating many infamous pirates especially his most notable victory against Psycho the Walking Gullotine. He has even been recognized by Vista, the 5th commander of The Whitebeard Pirates and Mihawk the Greatest Swordsman in the world even though he is not on par with their level of swordsmanship; however, they acknowledge his current strength and true potential. Ever since the news of him defeating Psycho spread across the world, the World Government even invited him to become a Shichibukai but he turned it down because he did not want to share his portion for the treasure, did not want be recognized as a ally of the World Government and Marines, and felt that he would lose some of his freedom if he did join. *'Swordsmanship ' Rakku is a powerful swordsman. He is exceptionally skilled in Ittoryu (One Sword Style) and also proficent in Nitoryu (Two Swords Style). He is especially known for rendering enemy's weapons unusable with his main weapon, Ryuuzan Tenjousaku, a 3 3/4 ft long black katana by breaking them which is why his opponets refer to him as him as his epithet, Weapon Executioner. He also carries a red wakizashi, 1 ft long blade. He is most comfortable with Ittoryu and use Ryu-Iaido (a powerful type of quick sword-style) to land finishing moves onto his opponents. Against multiple opponents or to throw off his enemy's flow, he will use Nitoryu with his two swords to extend his range and flexibility. He is able to swing his sword in the air to create powerful and fast air compressed projectile attacks that can cut ships and steel in half even without his devil fruit. He can even apply his devil fruit ability to the swings of his sword to further strengthen his air compressed projectile attacks. He can create curve, twist, straight, and even tornado air slashes. He is dexterous but he is a natural right-hand user. *'Weapon Expert' Very proficient in other weapons involving blades and poles but not much as with a katana. This skill is very useful if he does not have his two main weapons, Ryuuzan Tenjousaku and Akai, at the moment and needs to improvise. This includes spears such as naginata and bisento, sai, knives, ax, kusarigama, bo-staff, rapier, and etc. However, for some reason, whenever he uses any sort of ammunition weapon, Rakku's accuracy is much lower than an average human's which usually ends up in unintentional injuries even to himself. *'Physical Strength' Rakku mainly uses his swords for combat but his ability to break weapon with one swing of his sword lies in his muscle strength. He can easily wield Ryuuzan Tenjousaku, a unusually heavy katana, with such ease and elegance. He can break rocks and heavily dent steel with a punch or a kick. His most notable feat of strength was when he picked up a pirate ship filled with pirate he defeated and threw it at a marine base because he did not want to bother taking the pirate one by one to the base to collect his bounty. *'Agility' Rakku's agility, speed, and reflexes are quite extraordinary. He can run abnormaly fast for a human and can perform Soru on par with CP9's soru. Along with DF ability, he can perform a faster version of Kamisori (combination of Geppou and Soru) which he calls Lightning Walf. Overall, he is very difficult to defeat in aerial battle as his Devil Fruit ability along with his superhuman speed, allows him to have extremely fast movements in three dimensions. He is also an expert in Parkour which is a practice of navigating through obstacles in the most efficient way as possible, using only their bodies. He can employed skills such as jumping, climbing, vaulting, rolling, swinging and wall scaling. He can also jump at astonishing heights without his devil fruit. He can even dodge bullets and deflect them back to the shooter with ease. His reflexes in counterattacks, blocking, and especially dodging at a hair-length are at a incredibily frightening level that people have wondered if he can read their minds. His reflex skills have become even much higher with Kenbunshoku Haki which he has mastered. Arguably, his enemies has find it very hard to land a fatal or killing blow on him. Some have even proudly proclaim that they even landed a blow on him. *'Endurance' Rakku has an abnormal tolerance to pain. He can withstand cannonballs on his body at mid-range for a short period of time. He endured many gunshot wounds on his back during a war, a kick from a giant who speciallizes in Tae-Kwon-Do, and 5 stab wounds in a battle against Hayaku the Steel Hornet. In his early days of bounty-hunting, he survived many life-threatening injuries from his sword duels and life or death battles especially his most fatal one from Psycho the Walking Gullotine when he had his right arm chopped off one time and continued to fight with his other arm with other fatal wounds. Luckily, he had reattachment surgery in time and was able to rehabilitate in the half of amount of expected full recovery time. *'Hand to Hand Combat' He is a master in Aikido and Savate. He uses Savate in combination with his swordsman ship to make his moves more difficult to read if he fights against a difficult opponent by kicking them sometimes. He would only use Aikido if he could not use his swords or other weapons at the moment, against opponents that he deem much weaker than him, or to defeat someone without injuring them at all. Aikido involves blending with the motion of the attacker and redirecting the force of the attack rather than opposing it head-on which requires little strength. *'Psychological Warfare' He can annoy and confuse anyone by insulting them and talk about nonsense if he has the intention to do so. This skill is very useful to distract opponents during battle and cause them to make mistakes and create small openings which he can take advantage of to secure a victory in battle. He acquired this ability after becaming friends with a pirate named Joudan the Laughing Omen, whom he has a close victory with. 'Weapons' *''Ryuuzan Tenjousaku'' For further information: ''Tatsu Tatsu no Mi: Model Earthland Dragon A 45 in (3 3/4 ft) long and unusually heavy (about 5 lb) black katana that iis on par with the 12 Saijō Ō Wazamono Grade Swords, the highest quality swords in the world. Rakku mainly uses this sword for combat and this sword have "consumed" the Tatsu Tatsu no Mi: Model Earthland Dragon. Legends have said that this blade is forged from a tooth of a slayed dragon. Ironically, this sword ate a Mythical Zoan devil fruit that transformed it into a dragon. Rakku nicknames his sword/ dragon Ryuuzan. Ryuuzan can light itself on fire by breathing fire onto itself in all of its three Zoan forms. The sword is incredibly durable and sharp and it is designed to break and cut through any weapon. The material orginally used to be almost as tough as seastone but after consuming a devil fruit, now it is hard as seastone. It can also behave as a whip when it is in its dragon-hybrid mode since it could change its blade into a tail. *[[Akai|Akai]] A 1 ft long red wakizashi (short sword) which Rakku uses in desperate situations when he no longer has Ryuuzan Tenjousaku to use as a weapon. Or to use along with Ryuuzan Tenjousaku to practice Nitoryu. 'Devil Fruits' ''For further information:[[Fuku Fuku no Mi|'' Fuku Fuku no Mi]] Rakku has gained extraordinary powers from consuming this Devil Fruit. He can generate wind by body motions and could also apply this ability to the swing of his swords which powers up and increase the range of his air slashes. He can create tornados by spinning his whole body or parts of his body and also apply this to his sword swings. His winds can cause his body movements to move faster by creating winds with his feet that will blow in the opposite direction which pushes his body towards his destination. This devil fruit also given him to have an incredible agility in air. He can walk, run, and jump on air which can prevent him from drowning in the ocean. He can surf in the air if he rides on a object along a natural or self-generated wind current. If his self-generated winds are used against any living being (including himself), the wind will literally blow away the target's good luck. Afterwards, Rakku can blow the good luck into himself or to others to receive good luck. Unfortunately, he can not turn off the wind's ability to blow away good luck and decide which specific misfortune or fortune events happen to the affected party. 'Haki' 'Kenbunshoku Haki': Mastered *He can detect up to a small island radius. *He can predict every opponent's move ahead of time. He can also apply this to his natural reflexes to dodge surprise attacks even in his sleep. 'Busōshoku Haki': Apprentice level *'Harden:' Can harden his sword to much harder degree. He uses this technique to increase the probability to break his opponent's weapons apart. Now, the highest degree he has ever reached is Diamond level; however, he can only this sometimes. He can easily use degrees below Diamond level. This technique increases the affected weapon or body part's toughness and strength to certain degrees. *'Sharpen: Can sharpen his sword to much harder degree. He uses this technique to increase the probability to cutting anything in half. Now, the highest degree he has ever reached is Diamond level and he can do this occasionally. He can easily use degrees below Diamond level. This technique increases the affected weapon sharpness to certain degrees. ''Haōshoku Haki':'' None Relationships Family Friends Sakaya Joudan the Laughing Omen Whitebeard Pirates Enemies Machete The Berserker Hayaku the Steel Hornet Psycho the Walking Gullotine Mihawk History '1505 AOP' Guddo Rakku was born in Tsuba, Wado in the New World. '1512 AOP' '''Devil Fruit Ordeal' While playing with other kids at the Tamahagane River near his hometown, Tsuba, Rakku ate the Fuku Fuku no Mi after finding one floating in the river. He immediately threw up due to the overwhelming disgusting taste of the fruit. He did not know that he ate a devil fruit until a local villager told him that he is now a devil-fruit user. Rakku was very excited over his new gained ability and tried to test it out to see he could be like the people in his favorite battle manga. Unfortunately, he could not figure out how to activate his devil fruit ability and found out later that there is no record of the devil fruit that he ate in the devil fruit encylopedia. '1513 AOP' Berserk Pirate Incident In his home village, Tsuba, Rakku went to the Sakura Festival along with his childhood friend, Sakaya. In the middle of the event, the Berserk Pirates' Ship was spotted at the North shore. They launched many cannonballs into the village before they landed onto shore and raid into the village. The infamous pirate known for by stealing rare swords from their welders after killing them and mincing them to almost nothing with his giant sword (12 ft long black sword) known as God-killer, with a bounty of 200,400,000, Machete the Berserker, Captain of the Berserk pirates, lead the attack as local swordsman and police attempt to hold back the attacks. As Sakaya and Rakku try to escape the chaos, he was injured by a nearby cannonball explosions and became unconcious for 5 minutes. After he woke up, he could not move due being piled by many building rubble. While he was trapped, he watched helplessly as he watched the ongoing chaos of people being killed. Sakaya came back with her dad, Tak, tried to set him by lifting the rubble away but unfortunately, Machete found them and prepared to swing his sword to try to kill Sakaya first. But Taka pushed her out the way to take the killing blow for her. Taka was sliced in half in front of the kids as Sakaya has a look filled with fear and horror. As Machete readies himself to attack Sayaka, she tries to escape but she tripped and miraculously received a large cut on her back instead of instant death. Machete grunts in irritation and pulled his sword to back to attempt to stab her, as she cannot move due to the overwhelming pain. As Rakku watched helplessly as he sees Machete about to kill her, his mind snapped and flew into a rage. He gathered all his strength and push the rubble on top of him out of the way while doing a battle cry. This distracts Machete for a moment as Rakku picks up a sword and rushes toward him while using Tempest Dash. After a sword clash, Rakku's broken sword flew into the sky and he fell after received a large slash across his chest. Machete laugh evilly as he called him a weak brat and kicked him multiple times. Then, he kicked Rakku across the field and walked slowly toward to finally kill him. Sayaka was still conscious as she saw the whole ordeal and crawled towards Machete and grabbed his feet before he could deliver a final blow. Machete decides to kill Sayaka instead since he did not like being touched by filthy brats. Rakku screams while begging Machete not to kill her. At the moment,Rakku's sword fell from the sky, impaled Machete’s head from the top, and killed him. Afterwards, Rakku walks up to Sayaka and she smiles as she hugs him since she was happy that he is alive. However, she dies in front of him as Rakku noticed that her wound is much deeper that he thought which led to massive amount of blood loss. Rakku screams in despair as he realize that she died. and went into a furious rage as he attempts to kill all the Berserk Pirates with Machete’s sword. After waking up 3 days later with the black sword that he stole aside him, he learns that the Berserk Pirates left the island after being held off by the Swordsman Military force and that their captain is dead. Quotes *Devil Fruit? So this is the name of the curse I have. I don't care how evil this power is! It's not a curse! This is a precious gift that has been given to me for a reason! This special power, I'll make sure that I use it responsibly! I'll make sure that no one dies from a ordeal like that again! I do not want to be helpless anymore! *Master! Even though, you still don't acknowledge that you're my master, you are my master! I may be weak now but I'll still become the greatest swordsmen in the world even without your guidance. I will follow you anywhere you go and copy your techniques whenever you practice or fight. No matter what, you still just have to deal with an annoying brat like me! So what's it going to be? Ow! *My, My! Today is your unlucky day! I wonder why? Is it because of me? NO!, It's karma finally giving you what you deserve, Divine Justice!!! *This is not my lucky day! I knew I should have pick up a four-leaf clover before I gotten in this mess! *You ran out of luck the moment you have met me! And I intend to keep that way! *Whoa, Haven't seen a person with such good luck for a long time! Even my powers will have no effect on him. He's just too damn lucky! *Wealth? Fame? Power? Those things don't matter if you are unlucky in this cruel world! *WAHAHAHA!!! You say you can't do anything right because you have bad luck? Then create your own good luck! By BELIEVING IN YOURSELF, DAMN IT!!! Now get your ass out there and do something about it or else!, I'll kick your ass along with theirs! *I may have talk about luck a lot but I actually don't believe in it! People blame their misfortune on this so called mystic force but they are just making excuses! However, because of my devil fruit, now people can use me as an excuse! Even me! *Hmph, you are ready to kill others so you really can't complain about being killed. In other words, I'm going to kill you. *Do you feel lucky today? If you do, not anymore! *So! Wanna test your luck against me?! *Wow! This is really my lucky day! I haven't had one like this like forever!......Wait a minute....that means for the rest of the week! It would be like hell for me! WHY ME?!!!!!! WHY?!!!! *There is nothing else I have to do you now. Your lack of good luck should lead to your demise....right about now....And there it is. I will not let you have a honorable death, instead you will die in a pathetic way, a stupid accident you could have avoided but didn't, like the piece of S#!* you are. *Most people don't realize that they are already lucky. *Yo, Wanna duel? *Am I annoying you?! Am I annoying you?! Am I annoying you?! No?! Okay, I'll try harder! You suck! How about now?! I like pancakes! Do you like pancakes? With a side of Whoop Ass! Why is your face looks like it's going explode? I think I'll distance myself to get a better view of the bloody fireworks that going to happen! *I like you so I will say sorry in advance because I am going to make you hate me so I can beat you. So please do not blame me when I insult you and your entire being. After all, I did warn you in advance since I am a nice guy until now. Okay, let your psychological breakdown begin! *HELLO!!!!! BOUNTY!! You're going to pay for my meals for the next week! Thanks! Trivia Running gags *At all you could eat restaurants, he would eat too much even though he was full already so he would suffer as a result. *He always get picked on for bad luck happening to his friends even though some of the events were actually his fault, accidentally or on purpose. *He runs incredibly fast towards any source of food when hungry and somehow leave flames on his running path. This odd trait causes an uproar for the townspeople since it could be dangerous for them if not put out quickly. *He gets excited when he sees a cat or a dragon. *The black obi he wears is actually how people in Japan wear with their kimono to mourn the dead. *Rakku's laugh, WAHAHAHA, resembles how a villain would laugh while thinking of evil thoughts but some reason, he laughs this for every occasion which creeps out people around and wonder if he really is evil. Related Articles External Links Read more Category:Human Category:Swordsman Category:Martial Artist Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Haki Users Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Man